Sakura Mochi
Design Sakura is very pale,she has a long pink hair with pink cherry-blossoms patterns,she has pink eyes,in one of her streaks she wears pink and green pearls with a yellow ribbon. She wears a pink mini-kimono,the top is the same as Miku but shorter,pale pink and with an pink obi,she wears a green cravat,her skirt has three layers: one pale pink with cherry-blossom patterns,one composed of green tissue leaves and a simple dark pink layer with white frill. She wears pink getas with green straps and long pale pink stockings with cherry blossoms and dark pink cuffs,she wears long kimono sleeves with green cuffs and cherry-blossoms patterns. She also wears pink and green pearl bracelet at her left wirst. She always has her fan with her. Personality Sakura is very sweet and also very shy,she loves baking sweets,helping her friends and doing music,she loves playing shamisen and flute she is in the music industry for now ten years. Her and Leon are together and the first time they met they get along together and Leon really take care of her. Sakura loves sweet and calm music a bit like all the Sweetloids,she's a good friend of Rosa,Crème,Leonore and Mel they sometimes do songs together. Biography Sakura is a Sweetloid based on the Sakuramochi,she loves sweet things,flowers,music and also pets. She always had that passion for music and wanted to work in the music industry by herself and worked hard as a child,when she was recognized as an incredible singer by a producer. The producer called her to tell her than her audition was taken and than she could win,few days later,she was taken to be an official singer in the SWEET MUSIC PROJECT a project entirely for Sweetloids,Sakura was the first. Then she met others Sweetloids like Mel,Leonore,Rosa and Crème who becamed her bestfriends and when she first met Leon she fell in love with him. They started working together and Leon telled her than he really like her,Sakura tell him her feelings for her and they kissed,Crème was here when they kissed and started questionning Sakura if she is in love with someone. She is always with Leon and Crème always tease her if she loves Leon,when Sakura say yes Crème revealed than she is his sister and wanted a good and kind girl to be his girlfriend. Sakura composes herself her music and songs,who are the most of time,traditional japanese music based and Leon often helps her to compose her music,her and Rosa sometimes sings together or with all her friends (Leonore,Mel and Crème) they are a good unit and shares a lot of common points. Sakura loves wearing kimono dresses,especially when they're pink or green and with patterns related to nature (like flowers or leaves) she always have her favorite fan with her,given by her mother and a little pink and green japanese bag given by her father,she calls thrm her "treasures" or her "most precious things". Voice configuration Her voice comes from Miku,but a bit more acute and her voice doesn't sound robotized and has a more japanese traditional singer-feel to it who fits her kind of music. Her voice can sometimes be a bit down but its not always used,her voice is similar to Sakura Miku who also has a voice more acute to Miku. Songs *Sweet Magic *Flower Tourbillon *Sakura no Fubuki *S.W.E.E.T (with Rosa,Leonore,Crème and Mel) *Hana no Monogatari *Cherry-Blossom Colored Moon Relationships *Leon Parfait - Her boyfriend and also her childhood friend,she knows everything about him and always loved him but was too shy to confess her feelings to him. He really take care and protect Sakura when its necessary and loves her,when they were smaller,Leon protected her and Créme because he really wants to take care of them. *Rosa Cotta - Her bestfriend since she is a child,they both love music,sweets,doing things together or baking sweets they are always with Créme,Leonore and Mel and they love singing together. Rosa's passion is fashion,she's a popular model and is almost on every magazine with her bestfriends. She share a very close relation with Max (who is secretly in love with her),she often gave him sweets who always makes him happy. *Crème Vanille - She's Leon's little sister and Sakura's friend,she was jealous of Sakura but they becamed friends. Crème really likes vanilla ice cream,she loves making sweets with ice cream such as ice cream sandwiches. Crème is herself very sweet and loves offering baked ice cream or sweets to her friends. *Leonore Ramune - Leonore is very shy and has difficulty talking to others,she is not very good at making friends. But Sakura,Rosa,Sunshine,Crème and Mel all helped her to forget her shyness. She's good at making ramune candy and always has a bottle of ramune in her favorite blue pocket bag. Trivia *'Birthdate': March 20, 1999 *'Blood Type': AB *'Favorite Color': Pastel Pink *'Favorite Foods': Sakura mochi,cherry cake,strawberry jelly,matcha cakes,mitarashi-dango,takoyaki,dorayaki. *'Symbol': A cherry-blossom. *Sakura's favorite instrument is an acoustic guitar. Gallery Category:Fanloid Category:Sweetloid Category:Female Category:MikuHatsune145